


Gwen in the Middle

by BirdBoneGirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdBoneGirl/pseuds/BirdBoneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Gwen walked in on them she thought she had been seeing things.  The angle she had come from making it look like they had been kissing.  They had calmly looked at her, not startling or dissembling, just a normal greeting.  Surely it was her imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwen in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Fanfic so please leave your feedback! Thanks!

The first time Gwen walked in on them she thought she had been seeing things. The angle she had come from making it look like they had been kissing. They had calmly looked at her, not startling or dissembling, just a normal greeting. Surely it was her imagination.

The second time was a little less easy to dismiss.

Of course they were always together, but Merlin was Arthur's manservant, it was his job. He was there to take care of Arthur. Now that she thought about it, there had always been a strange connection between the two of them. Glances that took too long and said too much, inside jokes and endearing insults. The way they talked, almost as equals not as servant and master. The way Arthur took Merlin's advice and never went off to battle without him. The list of times they had saved each other from harm was sort of ridiculous. It almost seemed to Gwen now that the looks Arthur gave to Merlin sometimes was almost more affectionate than the looks he gave her.

Finding them like this, Merlin's back to the wall and Arthur pressed tight against him, both so lost in the kiss they didn't hear the door open was a little too much. Gwen stood there in shock, clutching her skirts while Arthur let out a low moan that sent a shiver up her spine. She let out the breath she found herself holding, making herself release it slowly and quietly instead of screaming at the top of her lungs. Transfixed she just watched them as they writhed against each other, tongues dancing over lips.

Arthur broke the kiss and pulled back his head opening those crystal blue eyes to stare at Merlin with a look of pure adoration. Gwen clutched the homespun of her gown harder and realized that while she knew she should feel betrayed, knew this was wrong. But somehow all she felt in this moment was arousal. Arthur moved in again kissing Merlin's neck and down to his collarbone, making Merlin turn his head while he moaned out Arthur's name.

Then Merlin opened his eyes and saw her standing there and his whole body went rigid. "Gwen!" He exclaimed pushing Arthur away from him.

"That's not funny," Arthur admonished, pouting at Merlin Then he looked over to see Gwen standing there and choked on his words. "Guinevere!"

Gwen dropped her skirts, her jaw on the floor. "Arthur!" was all she could manage to get out, her mind going in a thousand different directions.

"I thought you latched the door _Mer_ lin," Arthur scolded, hands still clutching Merlin's shirt.

"You didn't give me a chance, you clotpole," Merlin rebuked him, looking at the floor. His cheeks flushing red with embarrassment.

Pushing Merlin back into the wall Arthur "Guinevere, Gwen I-" he took three hesitant steps toward her and stopped letting his hand drop to his sides looking a little defeated.

"How long-when-why?". She sputtered out, her jaw feeling too slack to form words properly. Her eyes darted around and she noticed Arthur's bulging trousers which didn't help with the sentence forming. It also made her blush. Arthur stood awkwardly in front of her his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"God Gwen I'm...I'm so sorry," he said, looking genuinely sorry.

Merlin had somehow shuffled over while they made ineffectual conversation, heading to the door. "I'll leave you two to discuss ...everything, shall I?” he said, in a too cheerful tone, brushing his clothes straight with his hands. There was no hiding his erection either, but he was embarrassed enough to risk the hallway with it.

Gwen turned to him, "No Merlin, stay. You may stay, this involves all of us after all." Gwen said finding her eloquence once more.

Merlin turned on his heel and shut the doors with himself still inside. “Right.”

Arthur was grinning like an idiot at him, Gwen stamped her foot and said "You aren't allowed to be happy yet Arthur. I still want to know what is going on."

The grin turned sheepish, "What can I say, Gwen?"

Merlin stepped back and exchanged another meaningful glance with Arthur that spoke volumes. God, how had she never guessed this before? "Can I say I told you so now?" Merlin asked his head tilted.

"Shut up Merlin,” Arthur glared at him, “and get Guinevere a chair.”  Merlin threw up his hands with a slight scowl and moved towards the table.

"What did he tell you?" Gwen asked Arthur impatiently, as Merlin slid a chair up behind her. She sat, an expectant look on her face.

Arthur pursed his lips in annoyance, "he said I should tell you about," he cleared his throat, "us, before you walked in on us or something."

Gwen burst out laughing while Merlin muttered something about Arthur never listening to him. He pulled up another chair along side hers and sat down heavily.

"You, uhhh, aren't mad?" Arthur asked, his hands nervously clenching and un-clenching.

"Well, I don't know how I can be,” Gwen said with a sigh, "I don't even know why I'm surprised, you two bicker like an old married couple." Arthur furrowed his brow at that. "Seriously though how long have you two been..."

They held another eye conference. "I don't know...awhile? Merlin, you tell her." He said, pacing.

"Erm, remember when that curse made all the crops die? When Arthur risked poison to save Camelot and my life and there was that big feast to celebrate we drank a little too much..."

"You drank poison for me first," Arthur interjected.

"That was years ago!" Gwen exclaimed, shocked to know her best friend and boyfriend had managed to keep this quiet for this long.

"Well yeah. But we haven't been, I mean not all the time or anything..."

"We tried to stop after you two started courting," Merlin added, his tone apologetic.

"We even managed to for a few months..." The look Arthur are Merlin was full of regret and apologies.

Gwen's eyes darted back and forth between them then asked, "Why court me at all? It isn't like I'm Queen material! Was this all some sort of game to you?" Now Gwen was angry. How dear they play with her like this when they already had each other. Her mind tried to butt in with a thought about poor Lance, but she batted it away so she could concentrate.

"No, Gwen, I love you, I do. This idiot just..I don't even like men, just. There's some thing about him,” and he waved his hand up and down at Merlin as if that would explained it. He looked so genuinely flustered her heart went out to him, even though she didn't quite believe him.

Merlin grabbed Gwen's hand softly, "Gwen he really does love you.  We talk about you all the time actually." His eyes went back to Arthur, standing over them, "He's been kind of an idiot about you for years."

"But you love him, too?" she asked Arthur. It wasn't really a question. She was just trying to understand.

His sculpted face scrunched up in what could only be anguish, "Well, yeah I guess?"

"Well I guess? You are so charming your prat-ness," Merlin grumbled letting Gwen's hand go and sitting back heavily in his chair.

"Shut up Merlin,"Arthur snapped. Gwen could almost hear the I love you in there. He really did love Merlin.  And he loved her?

"Charming," Merlin rolled his eyes.

"So all this time you've been telling me that we can't be together because of my being a servant and all this time you've been sleeping with your manservant?" She may have sympathy for them, but she wasn't done being angry.

"Well I'm not going to marry Merlin am I?"  Arthur said impudently. 

"Marry me?" Gwen's voice jumped an octave. Why did she love this man so much? Why was she screaming and running down the hall?  Why did this actually make sense? 

"You could have warned me you were going to propose to her, I would have gone to get the ring," Merlin said, there was only a little hurt in his words.  His face was the kind of sad that was born of understanding and regret, but it was masked well.

"Shut up, Merlin!" Arthur looked ready to pull out his beautiful blond hair.

"He's not really very nice to me," Merlin said under his breath.

Arthur went down to his knees and placed his hand on her lap, capturing her full attention, "Honestly we would understand if you want to break this off. That's why I haven't really wanted to tell you, but if you're willing to overlook this one thing, I would like you to stay with me."

Gwen searched this eyes, normally such a sparkling blue, but gray right now with worry, and she fell in love with him all over again. "I guess I'm not the first woman who had to deal with a mistress."  She said, her brown eyes lost in his commanding blue,  "I just didn't expect it to be Merlin."  She glanced over at Merlin to see him grinning, his cheeks dimpling just so.  God, she could fall in love with him too. She'd always secretly had a crush on the boy, now she knew why he never seemed interested in her.

Arthur leaned up and kissed her full on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her half out of the chair to hold her. Her heart swelled, they had too few opportunities to meet lately. Being in his arms was like coming home.

"Well I, erm, guess I'll just leave you two alone then," Merlin said awkwardly. His chair legs scraping against the stone floor as he got up.

Arthur's head broke out of the kiss to look at his servant, the anguish on his face plain. "Merlin, wait I-" He stood to follow after him.

Gwen rested a hand on Arthur's hand to quiet him and caught Merlin's skittish gaze, "he can stay." Arthur stared at her uncomprehending. "I'd be lying if I said watching you two wasn't a little arousing," Gwen was shocked at her own boldness, but she went with it.

Arthur and Merlin flushed a deep shade of red and Gwen laughed. Merlin came over to them, crouching down next to Arthur, placing his hand over Gwen's a pensive yet hopeful look on his face. Arthur leaned over and kissed the confused Merlin on the cheek.

"Don't worry Merlin, girls don't bite," Merlin blushed even harder, his ears turning bright red.

"You've, uh, never been with a woman?" Gwen asked.

Merlin gave them both a look of pure annoyance, "You don't know everything about me, Arthur."

"No?" Arthur's eyebrows raised, his adorable lips curling in amusement.

"I have plenty of secrets,” Merlin maintained, frowning adorably.

"Like what?" Arthur asked.

"Like none of your business," this actually seemed to be getting Merlin upset.

Gwen placed a soft hand on Arthur's clean shaven cheek, "It's not like he's a sorcerer Arthur, stop interrogating him."

Gwen watched Merlin's face blanch completely white at the word sorcerer and Arthur threw back his head to give himself over to a full body laugh. "Merlin, how half the kingdom doesn't know by now really is a mystery." Arthur continued to chuckle, as he patted Merlin's cheek "That face!'" Merlin just crouched there looking at Arthur aghast. Gwen looked from one to the other uncomprehending,

"Wait, are you trying to tell me Merlin has magic?" Her mind finally grasping what they were saying.

Arthur turned his attention back on her and said somewhat formally, "Gwen, Merlin is magic. Stop pouting, Merlin." He added glancing at his lover.

"You guys are just pulling my leg."Gwen wasn't going to stand for this joke. "Merlin doesn't have magic...he, he can't have."

"Show her, Merlin."

"I'm not your trained monkey you know," Merlin grumbled as he stood up. Then his whole demeanor changed; his body straighter, his hands out stretched and he got an intense look on his face. He muttered a word Gwen didn't understand and all the candles on the dining table lit at once. Gwen jumped back hitting her head on the finely carved wood of the chair.

Gwen looked at Arthur, then back at the candles, then at Merlin, who shrugged. "And you're okay with this?" she asked Arthur, somewhat shaken.

"I only use it for Arthur. You know how many times I've saved his arse?" Merlin sat back down in his chair with a thump.

"Always thinking about my arse, Merlin,” Arthur shook his head.

"Just returning the favor," Merlin spat at him.

"Don't ever break up with him Arthur, he could bring down the kingdom,” Gwen said leaning back in the chair finding it hard to breathe.

Merlin raised his eyebrows and gave a poor imitation of looking sinister. His ridiculous grin that split his face didn't help.

"Yeah, Merlin you could bring down the whole kingdom," Arthur said sardonically, his eyes rebuking.

"I didn't know Kilgarrah would attack Camelot!" Merlin protested in a long suffering way, this wasn't the first time they had discussed this. "I stopped him didn't I?"

"Whose Kilgarrah?" Gwen asked faintly, not sure what they were talking about.

"That bloody dragon,” Arthur spit out the words. “I can't believe you let me think I'd killed him."

"I couldn't let you try and pursue him, he's the last of his kind. Besides he can't attack us again, I made him promise."  Merlin was getting a little worked up about this.  "He's the only reason we're even together," he added, frowning.

"Fine. But you are still mucking out the stables for the rest of your natural life in penance,” Prince Arthur commanded. “Without magic," he added petulantly.

"Boys,” Gwen interjected. “I think I, uh, need to process all of this." She stood suddenly overwhelmed with everything they were telling her. Arthur lightly touched her shoulder. Just enough touch to let her know he was there, but not forcing her to do anything.

"Gwen, look I'm sorry. I know this is a lot of information-” She turned at his touch and buried her face on his perfect chest, his arms closed around her and she just as suddenly felt safe again. This was where she belonged after all. She reached up and pulled Arthur's head down for a kiss, her other hand resting over his heart. She felt his pulse quicken and something hard pressed into her belly. Gasping in surprise she broke the kiss. Arthur was searching her eyes.

Gwen glanced over at Merlin, he was wide eyed, pupils dilated. It was so sexy Gwen could feel the heat between her legs. She looked from one to the other and made her decision.

"Merlin lock the door this time will you?" Gwen commanded.

Merlin waved his hand dropping the bar on the door and closing the curtains in the bed chamber. "Anything else, my lady?"  Merlin said the my lady as if he meant it.

"I think having a title suits you, my Queen,” Arthur commented, wrapping one arm around her and the other around Merlin. Merlin reached his and around and placed it on the small of her back looking behind Arthur's back as if to ask for her permission.

Gwen smiled her approval, and felt his nimble fingers undo the stays of her dress. The boy was positively impish. Arthur halted them beside the bed, he noticed Gwen's bodice was loose and looked at Merlin, "Are you undressing my future wife, Merlin?"

"Well it is my job to serve, my lord,” he said, slipping out of Arthur's arm and coming up behind Gwen, his hands under the bodice with effective results.

"He's right' my lord." Gwen joined, giving Merlin a conspiring look. "It is his job." She snuggled her body into his warm hands.

Gwen wasn't really prepared for her dress to fall from her shoulders to the floor in one fluid motion and puddle around her feet.  Merlin pressed his body against her, his hardening cock spreading its warmth up her back.

"Did you just undress me with magic?" Gwen asked looking at the pile of dress and under dress somehow all undone.

"Undressing can be such a lengthy process I thought I'd speed it up a bit,” Merlin said. Gwen reached around and pulled Merlin's head down for a kiss. His mouth was different from Arthur's, his mouth was bigger and he used his lips differently. Gwen wondered if it really was his first time kissing a girl, not that it mattered he was an excellent kisser. The kiss ended and they looked each other in the eyes.

"Stop showing off Merlin,"Arthur looked annoyed. Merlin's hands tightened on her shoulders for a split second and he breathed out a nonsense phrase and Gwen got the view of Arthur's clothing suddenly flying off him in every direction. "Merlin!" She was sure she had heard cloth ripping and wondered how he would explain the damage to the seamstress in the morning. Gwen got a good look at Arthur from head to toe before he grabbed a pillow from the bed to cover himself.

"Now that isn't fair, I'm on display," Gwen admonished.

Arthur grinned, "and what a display!"

Merlin's hands slid slowly down her arms and he breathed into the crook of her neck. Arthur closed the distance dropping his pillow. Hands on both sides of her face he kissed her. His mouth was familiar to her, but having just kissed Merlin it was if they had never kissed before. Arthur looked up from the kiss to Merlin standing behind her.

"Merlin, you seem to be overdressed for this party," Arthur observed. "You can leave the scarf on."

Gwen turned around, still between them, and helped lift Merlin's shirt over his head. Arthur decided to be completely unhelpful by snaking his arms around her and squeezing her breasts.

As Merlin's trousers fell to the floor, Gwen kept her eyes on Merlin's face, it was one thing to think this was sexy. It was another to actually be disrobing one of her best friends. Merlin kept her eye contact with a gentle smile and pressed up against her.

She could feel both of their erections on her, one on either side and it was like her entire body was on fire. Her hips seemed to move unbidden, making both boys make involuntary noises in their throats. Arthur's hands darted over her shoulder grabbing Merlin by the scarf and pulling him over her head to kiss him. Gwen felt she could die from all there sexiness surrounding her.

They pulled away from each other and gave each other a look. Then they lifted her off her feet and onto the bed, the mountain of down bedding catching her fall. Arthur had a nice bed. They stood shoulder to shoulder blond and black hair back lit by the candles Merlin had magically set ablaze. Grinning like the fools they were, erections matched in height on their bellies, they turned to each other. Skinny pale black haired Merlin and her broad shouldered golden blond haired Prince, somehow they made a perfect pair.

"Now boys," Gwen said, "was that necessary?" and she reached up and grabbed them both by their cocks and pulled them into bed with her. Claiming a quick kiss from both of them as the crawl in after their manhood.

She released her hold on them and Arthur sidled up to her, laying himself over her body.

Arthur petted her belly for a moment kissing her in trailing patterns down her face and neck. While Merlin snuggled up on the other side of Arthur his hands stroking Arthur's thigh. Arthur's fingers slid down between her legs where he was met with flood of wet warmth that made her moan out in pleasure.

"Gwen, oh Merlin she is so wet. Bring that hand over here.” Merlin slid his hand over the sensation of two sets of hands on her was enough to make her weak. Lucky she was already laying down. Merlin made an approving sound as his finger slid into her and out again, tangling together with Arthur's, then he stroked up Arthur's arm and found his cock and began to stroke him instead.

Arthur lifted his head and moaned out Merlin's name in a way Gwen had never heard before. It sent shivers up her spine.

"Gwen is it alright if Merlin- its his first time with a girl and..." Arthur started to say

"Arthur!" Merlin says appalled, pulling his hand away. "You can't ask that."

"You can try first Merlin, its alright,"

"No, I mean, Gwen.” he hesitated, “Can I kiss you?"Gwen nodded and slowly said yes. She was shocked when he moved to the other side of her and started his kisses at her knee, parting her legs and he crawled between them. Arthur increased the pressure of his swirling fingers as his kisses descended, getting wetter as he went. Suddenly Merlin's kisses were on her and she cried out softly in pleasure. Together they worked on her, Merlin's tongue darting all around and Arthur's fingers steady rhythm sending shivers up her spine. Arthur took this moment to prop himself on his elbow and kiss her on the mouth, her back arched up.

Merlin slowed his ministrations and looked up, "okay, now Gwen, are you ready?"

Gwen could only moan her agreement, and Arthur reached his arm behind her and lifted her up while Merlin lay back against the headboard.

"I think Merlin's the one who should have a title." Gwen groaned her back arching while Merlin lowered her onto himself hand on her hips. Gwen could feel every inch of him twitch as she clenched around him, causing him to groan. Arthur's hands held her breasts while kissing her neck.

"Yeah Arthur, why don't you have me knighted?" Merlin asks breathless. The look on his face is enough to melt and her hips thrust out on the one completely distracting him for a moment.

"You just concentrate on what you are doing Merlin," Arthur told him lovingly, as he massaged Gwen's breasts.

"Riiiight,” Merlin sighed out as she swirled her hips again.

"Okay don't concentrate that hard," Arthur admonished. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a pillow came out of nowhere and hit Arthur in the head.

"I can do two things at once, Arthur," he said grinning with a little head bobble.

"Obviously we all can," Gwen quipped then moaned again. Which earned her more kisses from Merlin and a smacked backside from Arthur. Merlin carefully tilted forward laying Gwen back on her back and pulling himself out of her, begging over stimulation. He sat back from her panting.

She looked from one to the other, both kneeling on either side, lost in each others eyes for a moment. "Kiss him," she ordered them both and they met half way over her to obey her. Lips meeting each others almost roughly, Arthur reaching out to cup Merlin's face in his hand, Merlin grabbing his hip.

Gwen took the opportunity to sit up and place her mouth on Arthur, he gasped out her name through Merlin kiss. She took him into her mouth loosening her throat to capture more of him. He cried out as she her tongue darted over his head. Merlin held him steady as she worked, his cock brushing up against her shoulder, still wet from being inside her.

Arthur ran his fingers through her hair, and she let him go while Merlin sat back to hold her. Arthur pulled her by her hair and knelt between her legs. Gwen helped glide him in and they moved as one, while Merlin held her. She couldn't keep the loud moan from escaping her lips and she felt her body head for climax, Arthur increased the pace and Merlin clutched her tighter as they all came in one glorious rush. Merlin coming all over her back, Arthur inside her. Gwen cried out Arthur's name in unison with Merlin, while Arthur pant out Gwen over and over.

A mysterious wind blew through the room fluttering the bed curtains and a few more candles flared to life.

"Did you just do magic while you were-?" Gwen panted out, trying to look behind her head at Merlin.

"He always does that," Arthur replied equally winded, laying his sweaty head to rest on her shoulder, "How do you think I found out?"

"I can't help it, magic takes emotion and you..." he lay his head back against the headboard with a small thunk, unable to finish his sentence. "God, the sounds he makes."

"I know,” Gwen murmurs, kissing Arthur's sweaty forehead in agreement.

"Yours weren't bad either," Merlin adds to Gwen, squeezing her tighter.

"Shut up, Merlin," Arthur sighs out.

Gwen grins wrapped up in her sleepy sweaty boys, knowing her life will never quite be the same.

 


End file.
